Rain to Ashes
by Fabulolz
Summary: (Engagement AU) Makoto Tachibana has finally proposed to his long time boyfriend, Haruka. Unfortunately, his fiance is a bit reluctant to wed because of all the effort that goes into an actual wedding and reception. Will Haru eventually come through his anxiety, or will Makoto cancel everything? Or will something worse happen...


**Haruka POV:**

 _Cafe (1 week before wedding)_

I was messing with my wedding ring again. I felt the warmth of it and could almost feel Makoto's name imprinted on my skin from the engraving inside. I was silently happy this chrome circle would be a part of me for the rest of my life. But I was most happy about the fact the man who gave it to me would be my husband in a few days.

"Haru?" I looked up, finally realizing Makoto was indeed talking about something I should have been listening to.

"I am sorry Makoto. Repeat what you said? " I turned my attention from my finger to my fiance.

He sighed, "Nothing. I was just ranting about the reception. "

"I don't mind when you rant..."

"You don't want nor need to listen." He chuckled lightly, "You were examining your ring again, huh? Do you have to make sure it's safe or something?"

"...Makoto, I feel safest with you. " I looked away as I said that, picking up my tea and sipping it slowly.

"I know. And I am very happy about that. " He smiled softly, "I feel safe with you as well, Haru."

He took my hand. I saw that he too was wearing his own ring which was gold and had my name engraved on the inside. I was content because like me, he never took it off, save for bathing and swimming.

"So, do you think we should buy wedding bands for our rings? " He asked.

"We already spent a fortune on the rings themselves..." I deadpanned.

"I know, I just thought it would be cute..." He kissed my hand.

I offered him one of my small smiles before looking out the cafe window. It was pouring outside. Rain is really the only water I don't like because you can't swim in it unless it forms a puddle. And a puddle is not rain.

"I hope it's nice and warm on our wedding day. " Makoto said hopefully.

I nodded. I would be more enthusiastic about the wedding itself if there was a pool involved. I was more excited about becoming bonded with the love of my life: Makoto Tachibana.

He drank some more of his hot chocolate, putting it down after a few long sips. I looked displeased with the brown liquid covering his upper lip. I sighed and grabbed my napkin, leaning forward.

"Stay still." I ordered.

"But Haru, I can wipe my own face." He whined.

"Yes, but you never actually clean it off. " He never did, even if I tried to mirror him and direct Makoto to where his face was dirty he would never find it.

His cheeks turned pink which made me satisfied. Secretly, I loved to embarass the man or make him nervous.

"I love you. " I said quietly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too..." He responded stubbornly but truthful.

* * *

 _Home (6 days until wedding)_

Makoto was reading through the bills again. I hated when he was like this; Glasses on, serious expression, writing things down, and letting out constant exasperated sighs. I wish college hadn't been so expensive for him, and I wished I didn't have to keep switching my major.

"Makoto?" I brought in some tea, "It's late. We should rest. "

"I have to get this done, Haru." He didn't look up from the paperwork, "Once we get all these payments out of the way, we can save up and officially buy this house. "

We were currently residing in my Grandmother's house, which is where I have lived the majority of my life. Makoto was determined to pay off the mortgage so we could live here without payments and own it.

"You know, I keep telling you we don't have to OWN the house. If the rent gets too high we could... Move. " I said only half heartedly.

"Liar. You don't want to move."

My partner could read me like a children's picture book. He knew I was reluctant to leave this place because I had fond memories while living here.

I set the cups down on the table and casually sat in his lap.

"Haru, what are you doing? I'm busy. " He tried to see past me but I kept moving.

"I have decided to become a wall." I said blankly.

"Well this wall needs to move! "

"I am moving."

"Haru! You know what I meant! "

"Who is Haru? I am a wall. "

"Don't make me tickle you! "

"Walls can't react to tickles."

But suddenly I could feel the taller man's fingers wiggling along my sides. I jumped and tried to keep him away. No. Don't make me laugh. It's too much effort.

"M-Makoto!" I cracked a smile.

"I thought walls couldn't react to tickling. " I could feel him grinning.

"W-well..." My plan was flawed. But not for long.

I immediately jolted back, causing my head to hit Makoto's as we both fell to the ground and the chair broke under our weight.

He was laughing hysterically, his arms wrapped tightly around me, "What was that for?! Now we have to get a new chair!"

"Walls can be heavy and they also know how to fight back."

"By giving me a headbutt?!"

I nodded, almost innocently.

He shook his head, recovering from his laughter. It was times like these I liked the most; times when we could play around and have fun. When we could be careless even though there was so much under us. I loved Makoto because he put me at ease and made me feel... Free.

And that is why in the middle of the night when he pulled out a small box and asked the age old question, I replied yes.

"Okay, let's drink some tea and then we can go to sleep. " He said, kissing my cheek.

"Who said anything about sleeping? "

"I thought you-!... Oh..." He blushed.

* * *

 _Home (1 day before wedding)_

The wedding was coming closer now. Only a few more hours until it was time for us to seal the deal.

For some reason, I couldn't feel more anxious.

I laid in bed, shoving my face in the pillow. I could feel my laziness kicking in and a nervous twist in my stomach. I want to rid of this awful feeling.

"Come on Haru, we need to get going." Makoto came into the bedroom, adjusting his tie. Today was the rehearsal dinner, so tomorrow was going to be the wedding day.

"I don't want to go..." I mumbled, turning away, "I don't feel well..."

"Haru, don't be ridiculous. You know how important this is to me." He said, sounding desperate.

"To you? " I sat up slightly, looking at him with raised eyebrows, "Why is it so important that we have all these rehearsals? Why can't we just get this whole wedding thing over with already?"

" _W_ _edding thing_? Is that all this is to you?" He looked hurt.

"Makoto, you know that's not what I meant..."

"No Haru, I see now what you mean. You don't think this _'Wedding thing'_ is special and you're not committed." I've never seen him so aggravated, "I'm sorry to bother you with _our_ wedding preparations."

" _Our_ wedding? It's more like _yours_ isn't it? " I said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one that agreed with everything I asked!"

"Well I change my mind." I looked away, but I could tell that Makoto was pained by my words. What was I saying?

"Fine! If you change your mind, I do too. The wedding's off!" He responded coldly and left.

I felt my body jolt and my heart dropped, "Makoto." I stumbled out of my blankets and started running to get him but he was already out the door.

I felt awful, guilt was eating me up inside and out. How could I be so selfish and let my emotions get the best of me? Makoto didn't deserve this...

I tried texting him over and over again, dialing his number but then hesitating to make the call. Every time I convinced myself to press the green button I would wait and his voice mail would comfort me for 5 seconds.

"Makoto, I didn't mean what I said... Let's just... Get through this! " I left this message constantly because I had no idea what else to say.

After a long period of waiting and pacing, I stopped in my tracks and let my body collapse to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" I threw my phone across the room, causing the screen to crack. I slumped my head into the hard wood floor of the kitchen.

Here I was, laying alone in the dark. I lifted my head; There was a puddle of water.

Tears were streaming down my face.

And it was raining.

* * *

 _Alter (Day of wedding)_

I couldn't move.

"Haru? You still there?" It was Rin on the line.

Here I was standing at the alter. By myself. Rin had just explained why.

"What do you mean he's..." I chocked back an actual sob, "D-dead?"

"I told you... Makoto and Kisumi were driving last night and..." He breathed heavily, "Haru... You need to be here. At the hospital. Right now."

I hung up and looked at the ceiling. No. Makoto Tachibana cannot be dead. Not after last night.

I quickly headed out, passing Rei and Nagisa.

"Haru-chan! Where are you going?!" Nagisa called after me.

"Haruka-senpai!" Rei was calling for me too, but I shut out their voices.

I needed Makoto. I needed to know he was okay. Rin was lying. He had to be. Makoto couldn't die on me.

But when I made it to the hospital and looked down at his cold corpse, I felt like I was going to die too.

I couldn't even hear my own voice as I screamed out cries of agony. My chest was burning and my blood ran from heated to absolute zero.

He was gone.

And I wasn't able to say goodbye...

"Haru. " I finally heard Rin as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down..."

"Calm down?!" I pushed him away immediately without hesitation, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Just-"

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF AIICHIRO WAS DEAD?! WOULD YOU BE CALM THEN?!"

"Haru! Stop it right now! " He was becoming angry.

"LET'S ASK HIM HOW HE'D FEEL IF HE DIED! LET'S SEE HIM DIE TOO!"

"DON'T THREATEN MY BOYFRIEND!" He was grasping my shirt and I jolted. Suddenly my fist was against his face and within seconds he was down.

"Rin!" Aiichiro ran in quickly and grasped his body in an embrace.

I watched him lift the red haired man from the ground shakily. I could feel hatred for both of them boiling within him.

"Where's Kisumi?" I said darkly.

"Haru, don't! " Rin said weakly.

"WHERE IS KISUMI?!"

Nitori jumped at my sudden scream. He was obviously scared and I decided to take advantage of it.

"Aiichiro Nitori, where is Kisumi Shingo?" I gritted my teeth.

His eyes began to water in fear as he dropped his head down, "I-I can't tell you!"

I came over swiftly, about to hit him before Rin quickly grabbed my wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! " He yelled defensively, "THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT'S NOT KISUMI'S FAULT!"

"HE WAS THE ONE THAT DECIDED TO DRIVE INTOXICATED!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"MAKOTO IS DEAD BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID! MAKOTO WAS MY EVERYTHING AND KISUMI DESTROYED OUR DREAMS!" I was shaking in fury, tears rushing down my face rapidly like waterfalls.

Rin stared at me for a long time, "Tch..." He scowled at the ground and let go of my hand, "Room 250..." He muttered.

I glared at him before making my way to the room.

* * *

 _Hospital (Going to room 250)_

I was running to Kisumi's room, all my anger pent up in my fingers and swelling my hands into fists. I slammed the door open to see him fast asleep in his comfortable bed. That's where Makoto should have been.

I made my way to the machines keeping him alive. I could pull the cord. I could watch him die slowly like he saw Makoto just before he took his last breath.

"Nanase." I looked over to hear a familiar voice. Sousuke Yamazaki was standing there with a bouquet of flowers for his bubblegum prince.

"Step away from him. You're not in your right mind."

"Don't tell me what to do. " I said coldly.

He glared at me still, not showing signs of backing out, "I'm not just going to stand here and watch you murder my boyfriend. "

"He killed mine. "

"What happened last night was an accident. I'm sure Kisumi feels awful for it already. But that doesn't mean you should end him. "

"Why shouldn't I?" I clenched my hands again so my nails were digging into my palms ruthlessly, "Makoto is dead and Kisumi could have been more responsible! He should have never drove that car with Makoto in it!"

"Makoto wouldn't want this though!"

"Shut your mouth Yamazaki!" I hissed, "You didn't know Makoto like I did!"

"I knew him well enough to know he'd never ask you to kill for him!" He defended aggressively.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Think about it though! Think about what you're about to do!"

"I don't care!"

"KILLING KISUMI ISN'T GOING TO BRING MAKOTO BACK!" He yelled.

I suddenly snapped and in a flash Sousuke was pulling back my arm. I was about to pull the plug for Kisumi's life support and here he was desperately trying to stop me.

I started to tremble, feeling the rain dripping down my face protruding from my eyes.

"Don't. " He said just as shakily.

I moved away from Yamazaki and fell to my knees sobbing.

"Makoto!" I screamed out, "MAKOTO!"


End file.
